The New Girl
by Abbez The Ninja
Summary: Cook's best friend is moving to Bristol to join them in their second year at Roundview. What does Emily think of her when they first meet? What will happen when Sophia finds out Naomi has a new "lezza friend"? Sophia's advanced stalking is advanced.


A/N: I'm literally all over the place with my stories. I just keep thinking of new ideas! I have 2 main stories I'm focusing on right now, since I'm having the most fun with them and my readers are too.

Emily POV

"Guys! My cousin's comin' all the way from London and she's gonna be goin' to Roundview with us! It's gonna be so fuckin' awesome!" Cook announced two weeks ago after school while we were walking to a club. Then he proceeded to say how she's not actually his cousin, but they were best friends since first grade, so even after she moved they kept in touch. He seemed really excited about it, so I was happy for him. Today is the day we're going to meet Cook's infamous "cousin".  
He told us to wait inside Keith's pub for him and he'd be there by nine, he just had to pick her up from the airport. Everybody but JJ was there; his mom grounded him for having a spliff with us when we were out one night, so he couldn't make it. Needless to say he's never going to try spliff again, as when he got home he was so pissed, and he only had a few puffs.

"Everyone, say hello to Naomikins! Naomikins, say hello to everyone!" Cook bellowed as he barrelled through the door with the poor 'Naomikins' in tow. At first I looked over to where the fucking ruckus was coming from, but then I saw a pale girl with the blondest hair and the most enchanting pair of blue eyes. If this really is 'Naomikins', and she really is going to be staying here, I cannot wait to get to know her. Not like, sexually! I mean, yeah, she's fit but she probably doesn't want anything to do with someone like-

"Uh.. Hi. My name's Naomi. As you probably already know, this tosser is my best friend." She said, punching Cook lightly on the arm before giving him an affectionate hug. Why do I like her voice so much? Why do I like her EVERYTHING so much?! Looking around the room, I quietly study the reactions of everyone among our group. Katie was giving her best uninterested stare, although I could tell she actually was VERY interested. Effy was being creepy and smirking at her,  
although that's not really a surprise, because it's what she always does. Freddie was stoned as always, but I could tell he thought she was fit; he was looking her up and down blatantly. Like she didn't notice, you idiot! Panda and Thomas were just smiling politely at her. Well, Thomas looked more polite and Panda looked a bit more crazy, but that's the usual.

The whole group let out a greeting of "Hey, Naomi."

"Come on, fuckers! Lemme introduce ya!" He started at the very left of the circular table we were sitting at. Effy was first, then Panda, Thomas, Katie, Freddie, and last me. As he went around the circle, Naomi gave each of the others an awkward hello and a small and dorky, but cute wave. When they finally got to me, Cook gave me a quick wink, which made me quite nervous about what he had planned. "And last but not least, we 'ave our very own muff muncher, Emily! As you can probly see, Katie's 'er twin. I think you and Emily will get along juuust fine, won't you Naomi?"

A huge blush overtook Naomi's face and she looked down at the floor. "Cook, shut the fuck up! I already told you, I have a-"

"Oi Blondie, nobody needs to know tha'! You coulda scored with Red!" Cook argues.  
I still have no fucking clue what they're on about.

"I don't want to "score" with anyone! I'm dating Sophia, I'm not going to cheat on her! Because unlike you, I HAVE morals!" Oh. So Cook was suggesting Naomi and I fuck, but she has a girlfriend. Well there goes my chances.

"Dude! Have you not SEEN how creepily stalkerish she is?! She FOLLOWED us to Bristol just to keep an eye on you!"

"No! No.. No. Okay, maybe. But in her defense, she hasn't seen her aunt for a long time, and she knows long distance relationships are shit!"

"If you really wanna believe that's why she came Blondie, then I won't stop you.  
But don't go crying to me again when she breaks your phone when she sees you've been calling a girl called 'Gina'." When Cook said that last part, he let out that deep laugh where he leans back and basically just lets it all out. Even Naomi started giggling a little, which was actually very cute.

"How was she to know Gina is my mum? I mean I guess she can be a BIT clingy.." By now they were both holding on to each other from laughter. I don't like Sophia already. Not only does she have possibly the most perfect girl I've seen in my life, she also doesn't sound like she deserves her either.

"Anyway Blondie, if you get tired of Sophia I'm sure Red would be quite hospitable." He said with another wink at me. "Even if you don't want ta shag each other, you could at least be lezza friends!"

I finally spoke up, after not saying anything the whole time. "Sure Cook, I'd be ya know.. um, glad! To show her around and stuff. I mean, only if she uh..  
wanted me to." Way to fuck things up Emily! You sound like a complete idiot!

Naomi smiled at me, and I swear my heart fluttered. "Yeah, sure. I'd love for you to show me around."

"Awwww, you lezzas like each other already! Anyway, what're we waitin' for! Let's fuckin' party!"

A/N: Next will be in Naomi's POV.  



End file.
